November rain
by Millama
Summary: Sur le célèbre air des Guns N'Roses, découvrez dans un OS un Draco Malefoy sensible qui ne sait plus comment penser face à ses sentiments pour un certain brun aux yeux verts...


Guns & Roses – November rain.

Il pleut, j'ai le cœur lourd. Des peurs, des terreurs me hantent. Moi, Draco Malefoy me sent comme un nouveau-né face à l'amour que j'éprouve pour le très grand St Potter. Cela fait longtemps que nous avons officialisé notre relation et maintenant près de quatre années que nous sommes ensembles, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, comme ce soir, et de me questionner.

M'aime-t-il vraiment ? Est-ce que ça va durer ? Ne va-t-il pas préférer un homme moins chiant, plus drôle, plus souriant à moi ? Le problème avec ce type de questions, c'est qu'il n'y a jamais de réponses…et toujours plus de questions. Toutes rhétoriques, impossible à résoudre, pourtant elles s'accumulent au fond de ma tête tant et si bien qu'elles sont des centaines à appuyer sur mon crâne et me filer des maux de têtes pas possibles.

Certains soirs, je me lève doucement de mon lit et vais observer le ciel en espérant m'apaiser, pourtant je ne trouve aucun repos, ma peur toujours accrochée à mes intestins. Seulement Harry arrive toujours à faire descendre la pression. Il arrive quand je m'endors sur la chaise du balcon et pose une couette sur moi pour que je finisse ma nuit, ou me porte au lit. Je n'ai jamais connue de preuves d'amour aussi belles.

Seulement…je sais que rien n'est éternel, pas même l'amour qu'il peut me porter. Et c'est ça qui me ronge jusque dans les profondeurs de mon âme. Cette peur viscérale de l'abandon. Alors ce soir, je me lève sans bruits mais au lieu d'aller sur le balcon, je décide d'aller marcher. J'ai besoin de bouger, de laisser mes pensées guider mes pas.

Je prends des habits de moldus parmi les vêtements de Harry, m'en revêts et sors de la chambre. A pas de loups, je me dirige vers la sortie de l'immeuble. Une pluie très fine tombe et je sors ma baguette pour me protéger de la pluie de façon magique. A quatre heures du matin, très peu de personnes s'apercevront que je ne suis absolument pas touché par la pluie.

J'avance, les vieilles baskets s'imbibant d'eau. On est au mois de novembre et je ne me sens jamais plus mélancolique que durant cette période où l'eau s'écoule de tous les côtés et où nos pauvres yeux ne peuvent que s'habituer à la couleur grisâtre des nuages. La mélancolie est générale et s'abat ce soir sur moi avec d'autant plus de force que mon cœur se serre dans ma cage thoracique ou que mon ventre se tord en nœud coulant.

J'ai tellement peur. J'ai failli perdre mes parents avec l'autre cinglé de Voldemort, j'ai perdu mon parrain – le seul véritable grand sorcier au grands cœur de toute cette foutue histoire – et j'ai failli perdre Potter à plusieurs reprise. Lorsqu'il s'est livré à Voldemort, lorsqu'il a voulu me sauver dans la salle sur demande ou encore…quand il a décidé de vivre avec Ginny. Toutes ces choses m'ont fait prendre conscience du fait que la vie n'est pas éternelle, les choses se font et se défont. L'on n'y peut rien à part essayer de vivre, de profiter de ce que l'on vit. Pourtant l'on ne peut pas s'y jeter corps et âme sous peine d'être réveillé par une douche froide lorsque tout vous claque entre les doigts.

Nous n'avons le contrôle sur rien et encore moins sur l'amour qui est pourtant à la fois le plus fort et le plus fragile de tous les sentiments. Certains soirs je pourrais essayer de le protéger en le mettant dans une bouteille incassable, mais je sais que le plus bel amour ne se vit pas enfermé mais libre…Pansy me l'a enseignée de bien des façons.

Pourquoi je me torture alors que je pourrais rejoindre Harry et lui montrais que je peux faire des efforts ? J'avais pris la décision d'être le véritable moi dans cette relation. Malheureusement il n'y a pas que des bons côtés…je suis incomplet, mélancolique, peureux, pleins de failles compensées par l'amour que je peux porter à cet homme aux grands yeux verts.

Des larmes roulent sur mes joues. Pourquoi l'amour doit-il être si compliqué après toutes ces choses vécues à la guerre ? Toutes ces péripéties par lesquelles je suis passé ? Pourquoi ne pas vivre quelque chose de simple ?

Je n'en sais rien, jette un coup de pieds rageur dans une poubelle et transplane dans notre appartement, à même le sol, roulé en boule comme pour remettre les pièces du puzzle de mon cœur en place. Je pleure à chaudes larmes dans notre salon, une main se pose sur mes épaules, puis deux et enfin tout un corps se met à mes côtés et m'attire contre lui. Ce parfum…

« _ Dray… »

Sa voix me fait frissonner et mes nerfs lâchent. Il me serre dans ses bras et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou les larmes coulant plus vites entrecoupées de hoquets.

« _ Je sais pourquoi tu pleures, Dray. Tu pensais vraiment que je n'allais pas m'en rendre compte ? »

Le ton de sa voix est doux, aucune colère, juste de l'exaspération.

« _ Je sais la peur qu'il te ronge et crois-moi, la même peur me serre les entrailles. J'ai tellement peur que tout parte en fumée, que tu m'abandonnes toi aussi. Car tout comme toi j'ai perdu des proches durant cette guerre et je sais que rien n'est éternel, la vie peut donner tout autant que ce qu'elle peut reprendre. On sait que les sentiments sont forts, mais instables, que tout peut basculer, que demain les sentiments peuvent changer, mais sâches Dray, que je n'ai jamais véritablement aimé que toi. Tu as toujours été le seul présent dans mes pensées. Qu'on se haïsse ou que l'on s'aime…mon cœur bat au rythme de tes pas.

Je sais combien il est dur de garder son cœur ouvert après tant de souffrances, combien il est difficile de croire au fait que l'autre nous aime vraiment, mais il ne faut pas vivre dans les ombres du passé car elles grignotent petit à petit le présent jusqu'à le recouvrir, l'absorber et nous rendre aussi mal que ce que tu as pu l'être ce soir. Et Dray, je suis avec toi pour ranimer dans tes yeux cette flamme qui parfois s'allume lorsque l'on est en tête à tête.

Tu es le seul que j'ai toujours voulu, je sais que tu t'auto-flagelle mentalement, t'insultant et te rabaissant en pensant que je trouverais mieux parce que tu n'es pas une bonne personne, mais tu as réussi à te faire pardonner, dix, quinze, cent fois, tu as su être à la hauteur quand il le fallait Dray, alors cesses de te blâmer, avances et laisses l'obscurité derrière toi, car rien n'est éternel, les soucis non plus. Il y a toujours des solutions, ensembles nous pouvons les trouver. »

Je laisse libre cours à mon chagrin en m'aggripant de toutes mes forces à son pyjama. Il me serre plus fort encore, comme si il essayait d'aspirer en lui les plaies que je porte depuis plus de dix ans. Petit à petit je me sens m'alléger, comme si j'avais toujours eu besoin de ces paroles pour me sentir bien, me sentir à l'aise. Dehors la pluie cesse…rien n'est éternel…que ce soit mon chagrin, ou la pluie de Novembre, une seule chose persiste, le sentiment d'amour qui s'épanouit en moi lorsque je suis dans ses bras…


End file.
